Last Hurrah
by sallonesque
Summary: It's July Fourth and Angel intends to go out with a bang.


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Obviously.

Notes: This is the first fic I've written in a long long time. It's also the longest fic I've written in a long long time. That being said, be nice to it. It's my baby.

Also. REVIEW! Please? I love them. A lot.

* * *

It was painfully obvious to everyone in the group that Angel was getting sicker. She had lost weight and was looking paler every time they saw her. She didn't go out as much anymore and even the trip from her and Collins' residence to the loft seemed to take a lot out of her. But that didn't stop her from loading up a picnic basket of sandwiches and an ice chest of sodas and alcohol and dragging everyone to the beach for an all-day-long, all-day-strong Fourth of July celebration.

Everyone was excited and eagerly packed their own provisions, grabbed their swimsuits and slathered themselves with sunscreen to head to the Jersey Shore.

Toward the end of loading everything into the large black van Collins had 'liberated' for the day, Maureen and Joanne showed up. As expected, Joanne was wearing a sensible white one-piece bathing suit under a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned collared shirt. Maureen, also as expected, had done her best to outdo herself theme-wise. Her bikini was striped red and white, but the right breast was, of course, blue with white stars. She was wearing a sheer American flag sarong tied around her waist and a pair of white heels.

Mark poked his head out from his room. When he saw Maureen, he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his sunblock covered nose. "Uh, Maureen.. are you really gonna wear those shoes? I mean.. you'll get sand in them and stuff.."

"But aren't they cute?" She flashed him a smile and Joanne put her arm around her waist and pulled her close protectively.

"I think they're wonderful, honeybear."

"Aw, pookie, you're so sweet!"

Maureen gave Joanne a quick peck on the lips just as Angel entered the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Roger and Mimi who had retreated to Roger's room to argue.

Standing before them, dressed head to toe in green and silver was Angel, the Statue of Liberty. She had silver glitter up to her eyebrows and sparkly green lipstick to match the glittery green crown and bit of fabric that was draped over one shoulder. She wore a pale green, though also highly sparkly, mini skirt and tube top with elbow gloves and platform boots to match.

Collins came in right behind her dressed as Uncle Sam and put an arm around her waist, kissing her neck as he beamed.

Mimi was the first to speak.

"Ay Mami! You look so good! I love it!"

Compliments from all present followed. All except from Roger who grabbed Collins and pulled him into his room.

"I can't do this, Col. I can't."

"Slow down, man. What exactly can't you do?"

"This. This.. beach trip thing."

"Why not? Come on, man. It's for Angel. Please?"

Roger sighed and shook his head. "You don't understand."

Collins put an arm around Roger's shoulders and gave him a small, side-hug. "I know it's hard for you, but.. she would have wanted you to celebrate anyway. She'll be with us. You know, in a manner of speaking."

Giving in to the fact that Collins, once again, was making more sense than he was, Roger put his head on his friend's shoulder until the wave of angst had passed. But, in true Roger fashion, he found something else to be upset about.

"And fucking Mimi.."

"What now?"

"Same shit as always! She asked if we should invite fucking Benny to come with us. She thinks if she can get me to like him again, I'll forgive the fact that she FUCKED HIM." The last was purposely said loud enough for Mimi to hear. In the other room, she bowed her head and was instantly smothered in an Angel and Maureen hug sandwich. But it also caused Collins' temper to flare. He glared at Roger warningly.

"Look, man. You guys can fight about this shit on your own damn time. Angel worked really hard to plan this day and you are gonna go out there and make nice until it's over. We clear?"

Roger knew from previous experience that there was no arguing with Collins when he put his foot down like that. He did it so rarely that when he did, there was no way around it. He fought it for a moment longer before grinning and mock-saluting Collins. "Yes, Daddy."

This elicited a roaring laugh from Collins and he swatted at Roger's ass. "None of that, now." They walked back into the living room area, arms around each other and Collins leaned down to Roger's ear, still grinning, "But get back to me about it later." Laughing, Roger re-joined the group, but still stayed as far away from Mimi as he could.

With everyone together and ready to go, they headed down the stairs in a rowdy cloud of laughter and loud jokes to the van.

The van ride to the beach could have been a family vacation. Daddy Collins drove, Mommy Angel sat at his side and the rambunctious children sat in seats and laps in the back, laughing and singing and carrying on. There was a brief period just after everyone noticed how much it resembled a family outing when there was a loud burst of whining and noise from the backseat. It was all started by Roger.

"Daaaaad. I have to peeeee. Are we there yet?"

Maureen was the next to catch on. She slapped her arm and screamed, "MOM! ROGER HIT ME!"

Angel giggled and Collins did his best to keep a stern face.

Mimi and Joanne began to fight over who got to sit in the front part of the backseat on the way home and Mark whined about not wanting to go to the beach at all. "I'll get a sunburn! I have sensitive skin!"

Finally, when it really did start grating on his nerves, Collins turned his head to the back. "Do NOT make me stop this car!" And Angel laughed so hard that she began to cough.

The laughter died.

After what seemed like forever of silence, Roger started again. Only this time – he was singing.

In a soft voice he began, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality.."

Maureen joined him, "Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeee"

Then Mark, "I'm just a poor booooy, I need no sympathy.."

Then everyone in the car joined in for a loud, off-key sing through of Bohemian Rhapsody that took them all the way to the Jersey Shore.

The trek across the hot sand only seemed to bother Mark and Maureen. Mark who bitched about it burning his feet and Maureen who bitched about having to take her 'super cute' heels off in order to properly walk.

They settled on a spot right near the water and spread out two large blankets. Everyone grabbed a spot and Angel settled in her chair under an umbrella. It was slightly overcast, but just sunny enough to merit a beach trip so everyone was happy.

Maureen and Mimi headed almost immediately into the water as Roger and Joanne watched from the blanket, both grinning and both obviously thinking the same thing. Collins sat at Angel's feet, arms wrapped around her legs, resting his head on her lap as Mark filmed them all.

With the exception of the breaking of bread and breaking out of booze, little changed throughout the day. Roger left the group for a while to build a sand castle with Collins and have another small heart-to-heart. When they rejoined the group, the sun was beginning to set.

Collins grinned and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the duffel bag they'd brought. "Anyone want one?"

Mimi shook her head, "I've got my own, thanks." But Roger practically bowled her over to get to Collins' side.

"I do. I want one."

Laughing, Collins pat him on the head. "Down, boy."

Maureen frowned. "Roger, you've got a whole pack, right.." But before she could finish her sentence, Collins pulled a 'cigarette' from the pack and lit it. The skunky smell that it emitted told them that it was not filled with tobacco.

Collins gave the first hit to Angel, took the second himself and them passed it to Roger. Roger passed it to Mimi, who gave it to Maureen who offered it to Joanne who passed it to Mark who took a hit and almost choked to death on it.

Roger slapped him on the back to help, but Mark yelped in pain. Roger grinned wickedly and did it again, just for good measure.

"Hey! Cut it out! I told you I'd fry!"

"Yeah, but you're choking, Marky." He hit him on the back again, "I'm trying. To. Help. You." Each word was emphasized by a sharp smack to his red friend's back.

"Owowow! Roger! Stoppit! That hurts!"

Roger laughed again, but left Mark alone when the joint came back his way. After a small fit of giggling, a calm swept over the group just as the fireworks began. Each of the couples cuddled up closely and made what seemed to be soft cooing noises at each other as they watched the display. Mark filmed the couples and the fireworks alternately until the show was over.

Once the buzz of the weed and the excitement of the day began to die down, they pack up and headed back to the van.

The ride home was peaceful and calm. Everyone but Collins and Angel slept for most of it and they spent it talking in hushed voices about the day.

Angel smiled, quite content with herself. "So how's that for a last great hurrah?"

Doing his best to keep the tears from spilling, Collins rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Last great hurrah, my ass."

Angel flashed him a sad, knowing smile and shook her head, placing her hand on his leg. "It's okay, baby." Then Thomas B. Collins something he never did. He cried. Because he knew that Angel was right.

What he didn't know was that they weren't the only ones awake. Roger had overheard the entire conversation with Mimi asleep in his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly, mourning their fate.


End file.
